(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solar cell and a manufacturing method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a solar cell that can recycle a substrate, and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Recently, research and development on clean energy has been vigorously conducted due to depletion and increasing price of resources. Examples of the clean energy include a solar energy, wind energy, tidal energy, and so on. Particularly, a research and development on a solar cell to effectively use solar energy has been vigorously conducted.
The solar cell is a device that changes sunlight energy to electric energy. When sunlight is thrown on the solar cell, electrons and holes are generated from the solar cell. The electrons and holes move to a P electrode and an N electrode included in the solar cell, a potential difference occurs between the P electrode and the N electrode such that a current flows.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.